


Лимерики

by poliglot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot
Kudos: 1





	Лимерики

Юный Бейлиш с мизинца-утёса  
К леди Кет подступался без спроса.  
Охладила его  
Лишь перчатка в лицо.  
А ведь мог бы остаться без носа.

Был Пицель непогрешен и добр,  
Он служанку у себя приютил.  
А распущенный карлик с Утёса  
Как всегда только всё извратил.

Был король очень добр к рецидивам:  
Он в огонь окунал наглым рылом.  
Не подумал лишь псих,  
Что не всяк будет тих, -  
Всю КГ жажда мести накрыла.

Каждый раз, как хочу на Гавайи,  
Всё мечи мне зачем-то вручают:  
То им лорда сожги,  
То Азором служи...  
Мне блондинку и прямо до рая!

Сир Лорас и сир Ренли однажды,  
Взяв по девке и бурдюку на каждого,  
Целый день провели  
И вернулись без сил.  
Видно, девки были больно уж страшные.

Король Роберт был горд, и отважен,  
И в бою совершенно бесстрашен.  
Льву на хвост наступил -  
Тот его проглотил.  
Так поступит он, кажется, с каждым.

За дракона хотела выйти львица -  
Не даёт старик ему жениться!  
Вот взяла и со зла  
С братом переспала.  
Эх, ей впору теперь удавиться!..

"Принцу Джоффри - корона по праву!"  
Так кричала Серсея. Отраву  
Подмешать не забудь,  
Или долог был путь  
Королевы осеннего бала.

Раз в Просторе девица из Тиреллов  
Выйти замуж собиралась по-тихому,  
Но супруг ведь - король,  
Притерпеться изволь  
К специфическим вкусам порфирного.


End file.
